Episode 8 (A Sour Secret)
<< Episode 7 Episode 9 >> Episode N°8 – A Sour Secret Finally back from your journey, you can now show the guard one of your hidden talents: Cooking. Actually... What secret are they hiding about food? Summary We wake up in our room. At our bedside, one of the Chiefs of the Guard is present. Outfit This episode does not have any new outfits. Quest Items Hidden Items This episode does not have any hidden items. Illustrations Episode8-Illustration Valkyon.png|Valkyon and the potatoes Episode8-Illustration Ezarel.png Episode8-Illustration Nevra.png Episode8-Illustration ???.png|HmmHmm Trivia *We discover for the first time the cafeteria and the old cherry tree . *We see the headquarters at night. *Our character can now reach level 10. **2 new exploration sites: Glade and Frog Reefs . *We learn a new term from Ezarel: "nzambé". It means "zombie". *In this episode we meet Karuto. Official Episode Guide Episode Guide ---- CONTENTS C H A P T E R I - Mission to Mission C H A P T E R II - Cooking & Betrayal CONTENTS During this episode, you can unlock two illustrations. They are not mandatory. Previous journal entry: Stuck with Chrome in the Jade Region, you first look for clues on the missing ship. You decide to make camp and assemble some rations of food. You also were able to follow the other characters’ adventures and saw how the story continued on both sides of the ocean. Between the lost companion and the Kappas’ solution to help you get back to H.Q., a lot happened. You finally got to turn into a mermaid and you were able to get back to H.Q. Exhausted by your swim, you collapse when you turn back into your human form… ---- • CHAPTER I • Mission to Mission ♦ Go see Miiko. After your emotional return, you wake up in your room, one of the three boys is by your side. They explain to you on how you got to your bed. But you also come to find out that Miiko wishes to see you at once. Why? You will only find out by going... ♦ Get Examined. Miiko asks how you’re doing and encourages you to get examined by Ewelein the nurse. She makes you take several tests and asks you lots of questions about your health. She tells you that the reason you got so weak was because your body rejected the potion. It could also be your faelien being and the baby Kappa’s water used in the potion making. ♦ Find Kero and Ykhar to give your report. After your health assessment, you must go find Kero and Ykhar to give your mission report. You must run into Valkyon, Nevra, Ezarel and Chrome before seeing Kero and Ykhar. Once you have found them, you follow them to the library. They explain to you how the report system for missions works and the importance it has for the Guard of El. You must answer all of their questions. It’s up to you to choose your responses, but they will influence your relationships with the other characters. After a rather long time, your stomach starts to growl. It’s time to go eat. ♦ Go to the Dining Hall. You go to the dining hall with Ykhar and Kero. You find out that the inhabitants of Eldarya use « portals » to go into the human world to gather more supplies. ♦ Give the book back to Ykhar. → Go back to your room. After the report and a well deserved meal, you go back to your room to read a little. Once you’re done reading the book, you must return it to Ykhar who gives you some new books to read. But staying in your room all day to read doesn’t sound so thrilling, so you decide to ask for a mission. ♦ Ask Miiko's permission to go on the mission. → Go back to see the brownie again. Once you ask Ykhar to give you a mission, she goes with you to see Miiko who will give you a task that’s fitting. Once you’re in the Crystal Room, Miiko refuses to give you the mission of the missing children. She instead orders you to go to the beach to send a message in a bottle in direction of the Kappa village. ♦ Go to the beach to leave the Kappa's message. On the way, you run into Ezarel, Nevra or Valkyon who propose to accompany you on your mission. Once you’re on the beach, you try to get near the water but you end up feeling weak and your body becomes paralyzed. You can no longer move. Your partner then accomplishes the mission for you. He throws the bottle while reciting the incantation and accompanies you all the way back to H.Q.. ♦ Now that the message is in the water, go look for Kero. You have to give your mission report to Kero. But the library is empty, no one is there to take your report... You must then look for the form yourself. Kero interrupts your search and rebukes that you’re going through his things! He explains to you that you must fill out the form alone. You end up doing it alone and it’s up to you to decide whether or not you want to talk about your fear of water or stay silent in this episode. ---- • CHAPTER II • Cooking & Betrayals ♦ When you finish giving your report, go find Ezarel/Valkyon/Nevra in the Dining hall. Once your report is over, go to the dining hall to eat with one of the boys. You leave the library and land on Chrome who doesn’t want to talk to you. In the dining hall, you talk with the boy of your choice about your paralysis of the sea. You start to get hungry and go to the pantry to make a meal. ♦ Go back to the dining hall. → Go to the Pantry. → Find the ingredients in the pantry, then go to the kitchen to prepare your meal. → Find minced meat. → Find potatoes. In the pantry, the shelves are being looked after by guards and Jamon authorizes you to take certain things. You then go into the dining hall to make a meal for Ezarel. But you run into the Head Chef of the Gard of El. He yells at you and doesn’t believe in your culinary abilities for a second, that guy! You end up finding meat and potatoes and start to make baked potatoes. ♦ Bring a piece of the dish to Karuto and the others... You had a good meal and now it’s time to share! You go looking for Karuto, Miiko and Jamon to let them taste your culinary delight. You find out that Jamon doesn’t eat meat, despite his name... Karuto doesn’t like what you’re selling. You find Miiko in the Crystal Room, thinking that she spends her entire life there, and offer her your baked potato. She devours it and loves it! ♦ Take some time for yourself and go walk around the gardens. After that grueling cooking session, you allow yourself a break and take some time for yourself. Stroll through the gardens, you can cross paths with Valkyon, Nevra or Ezarel. You also come across Ykhar who tells you that Chrome was blamed and is suspended from his duties following the mission in the Jade Region. ♦ Go see Miiko to explain about Chrome. You decide that the decision to inflict the blame on Chrome is unfair and Miiko must be reasoned with. You go to the Crystal Room. But she does not intend to change her mind, after all who are you to give her lessons?! She nevertheless challenges you to make him eat some mysterious yellow grains, a necessary condition for a possible revision of the sanction against Chrome. ♦ Bring the popcorn to Miiko and... Fingers crossed! → Find some yellow grains. → Prepare the seasoning, then make the popcorn. Once in the pantry, you realize that the famous yellow grains are nothing but corn. So you then decide to go ahead and make popcorn. You choose the seasoning and come back to the Crystal Room to show what you’ve prepared to Miiko. Although she would have preferred a salty dish, she appreciates your effort and agrees to think about changing her mind. ♦ Go back to your room since you have nothing to do. Rather proud of yourself, you go back to your room to relax. After some nostalgic thoughts about your family and your world, you fall asleep quickly. But you are awakened in the middle of the night by a strange noise. You can see through the window the masked man you have already seen before. You decide to follow him. ♦ Find the masked man. On your way, you can cross paths with Leiftan, who’s off to bed, Eweleïn out for a night-time harvest, and Ezarel. You finally reach the Hundred Years Cherry Tree and find the masked man. He tells you that the guard lied to you and that there is a way, thanks to the portals, to go back to your world. ♦ Even if it’s late, go to the Hall of the Doors to talk to Miiko. Stunned, upset, scandalized by the masked man, you decide to confront Miiko even at three o'clock in the morning... But once you’re in front of her room, you change your mind and think that it may be wiser to talk to her the next day when you’ve calmed down. ♦ Go to the Crystal Room. The next day you go to the Crystal Room to denounce the lies the Guard has been telling you. You learn that there are indeed portals that allow you passage from Eldarya to your world and that the members of the Guard use them in particular to stock up on supplies. But it is very difficult and expensive to open them, which is why they cannot spoil their resources to send you back to where you come from. You accept their point of view and Miiko allows you to inquire more about the portals, when all of a sudden Ykhar bursts into the Crystal Room and announces that Mery has disappeared... ---- It’s on that note that this journal entry ends. See you next time in Episode 9! Unofficial Guide When you give your mission report to Kero and Ykhar, you have the ability to make Chrome's L'o'M go up depending on the answers you choose and your current L'o'M with him. Key: * If L'o'M is 15 or more: ♪''' * If L'o'M is 5 or more: '''♭ * If L'o'M is 0: ♮''' * If L'o'M is -5 or less: '''♯ Mission Report Question 1 * A. We just followed the direction of the compass. (♪', '♮) * B. I followed Chrome’s hunches during the journey... (♯''') * C. I think I slowed us down when I took over steering during the journey... (♭') '''Question 2' * A. We attached the boat quite securely, Chrome was the one that took care of it! (♪''') * B. I... I don’t remember. I’m not sure if we attached it to something. (♭', '♮') * C. No... Chrome didn’t want to! ('♯') '''Question 3' * A. I remember that Chrome did anchor the ship… (♭', '♮) * B. Yes, I was the one to anchor it. * C. I don’t really remember... (♪', '♯) Question 4 * A. ...Not really, I was pretty much all alone, taking care of everything. (♭', '♯) * B. No. Without Chrome’s potion knowledge, I wouldn’t have got anywhere! (♪''') * C. (I’ve got to cover for him...) We concocted the potion together, Chrome was of great help to me. (♮') '''Question 5' * A. Lazy. (♯''') * B. Supportive. (♪', '♮') * C. Cool. ('♭') '''Question 6' * A. ...I think he’d feel better with missions “exploring” places, if you do those. (♪', '♭) * B. ...Chrome is still young. At the end of the day he’s a good guy, despite everything. (♮''') * C. ...before the mission, he was way out of line towards Master Kappa. (♯') Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * * D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. ---- '''NOTE: The guy in your bedroom at the very beginning determines who you have the episode with. If you want a particular one, make sure to set your crush on him before starting the episode. If your crush is set to "somebody" or "nobody" the choice will be random. Setting your crush to the guy you want after starting the episode won't switch the guy you get.' ---- 'Guardian' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Nevra' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Ezarel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Valkyon' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Leiftan' | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Keroshane' | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Ykhar' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Eweleïn' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Miiko' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} ---- '???' | anB = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Mery' | anB = | anC = }} Category:Index Category:Episode